Nameless
by Damaged-Scene
Summary: A library connects two people together in a way they never knew was possible.


Caitlyn's glasses slid down her nose as her silvery eyes scanned the many titles of books in the seemingly endless book supply that they call the library. While using her hand that wasn't holding six other books, she shoved them back up her nose as she spotted the great The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks.

The ash colored eyes of the book lover turned lighter as she quickly grabbed the book and turned it over, smiling at the cover which was a picture taken on the a white porch. She had heard great things about this book and saw the movie. She's a big Rachel McAdams fan.

Glancing around, she tucked in her book stack, smiling. Heading out of the fiction section, Caitlyn looked around the almost empty library. The people here were her, a little boy excitedly reading comic books, a middle-aged woman staring intently at the romance novels and a teenage boy walking over to the computers.

She looked around some more before walking to the checkout counter. The older librarian smiled softly at Caitlyn. before checking out all the young girl's books, not saying a word. Not that a word was needed.

After she had stamped the due date on the back, Caitlyn smiled gratefully as she carried the seven large books in her hands, struggling to keep balance. Her glasses started to slip and she quickly used her left hand to scoot up her glasses while trying not to drop all her books. She got to the end of the hallway where a long staircase waited for her. The nervous girl bit her lip before taking one step, sighing.

Caitlyn was silently wondering how she was gonna survive this when she heard an echo of hurried footsteps far below. She kept going, one step at a time when she the footsteps came louder. She just got to the second platform when a strong body collided with hers, making the books crash everywhere.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry!" Caitlyn's eyes settled upon a boy she was fairly sure she knew. He had a mop of chocolate brown curls on his head and chocolate brown eyes to match. Wearing a thin cotton shirt and black skinny jeans, he was sexy, no doubt. His worried expression made her smile.

"I-Shane told me to hurry up and get a movie from the library and he invited his annoying girlfriend over and I was just carrying my songbook with me for some reason and I thought maybe I'd try and write some but I crashed into you and made your books fall everywhere and I'm so sorry." His wonderful voice cut off from her ears and she pursed her lips, still fairly mad.

"It's fine. I uh, should've been more careful." She quietly replied as she picked up her books. The boy bit his lip, still feeling guilty. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh no, I'm completely fine." She sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes. He pursed his lips, shrugging and bending down. His hand gripped the last book, tucking it safely into her waiting hands. They locked eyes for a split second before Caitlyn looked away and walked down the steps as the boy climbed up them.

"Bye!" He called as she reached the third platform.

It only took one more set of stairs to make her realize they switched books.

-

"So you've got a hot guy's songbook?" Tess looked up from her nails to look at the large black notebook Caitlyn was looking at in her hands. The girl with the glasses only nodded, still focusing on the precious notebook. Now she was trying hard to remember him. He was that boy in that one band.

And he mentioned his bandmate. Why didn't she remember him? The word SONGBOOK in white Sharpie called out to her.

Frankly, she didn't know they made white sharpies.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Caitlyn bit her lip before harshly pulling it open. The first song was one called Rose Garden. Tess gestured for her to sing it out loud and Caitlyn sighed.

"In the rose garden where the rain is falling and the thorns are sharpened. Rose Garden, yeah. Rose Garden." Caitlyn sang, smiling. Tess blinked, taken back. "That was good."

"I know right? That was really deep lyrics."

"I was talking about your singing." Tess replied, smiling softly and looking back down at her nails. Caitlyn's eyes glazed with flattery before she closed the notebook and shrugged. "I guess I should give it back, huh?" Tess smirked and looked back up. "Let him find you."

"How do you know he's gonna find me?" Tess sat up straight instead of on her stomach. "Your library card has your address on it and I don't see it on you." The other girl's eyes widened and she patted her pockets, shaking her head. "I guess I put it in my book."

"Which?"

"The one he has." Tess' all-knowing look made Caitlyn roll her eyes. Tess admired her nails as she crossed her legs. "Now the real question is when he's gonna figure out that you guys switched books." Caitlyn shrugged and sat on her bed.

"Could be hours." Somehow, the thought that he wouldn't realize it and rush right over was a bit saddening. Her hopes shot up as a knock came at her door. Tess smirked and hopped off the bed, a smug look playing on her features. "That could be him." She teased, walking out of the bedroom and to the front door.

The blonde swung the door open and smiled sweetly at the very handsome man standing before her. He held up a library card and smiled slightly, embarassed. "There was this girl and she was beautiful," Tess' eyes softened. "And I accidentally crashed into her at the stairs at the library and I grabbed her book and I was hoping to meet her again and her library card was in the book." He took another breath.

"Is she here?" Tess held up a finger at him and hurried to the bedroom, looking at the pacing Caitlyn. "Caitlyn, you better get your ass to him. He is head over heels for you!" Tess shoved the small girl out the bedroom and Caitlyn stumbled, trying to hurry to the door.

When she reached it, her breath was taken away. "Uh." She choked and he looked up from the book. His eyes sparkled with adoration and hers too.

"I.. Your book." He mumbled, handing her the now extremely special book. She gave him his songbook, smiling nervously. "Oh, thanks. You didn't read it, did you?"

"Psh, no." His stare made her crumble. "Well, the first song." He nodded before smiling. "What'd you think of it?"

"It was amazing." A silence came before he started to smile. "I've gotta go but I'll see ya around, Caitlyn?" Her eyes lit up. He knew her name! "Sure." His mouth moved dangerously close to hers but landed on her cheek. He pulled away, biting his lip. He started to walk away and she frowned.

"Hey, what's your name?" She called out. He turned around, walking backwards.

"Nate!" He replied before smiling and turning back around.

Nate. Nate was a cute name.


End file.
